


“I-plumber-meet-him-hot-client-that-cannot-pay-am-I-in-a-fucking-porn”-story

by Aniby



Series: stories [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor, M/M, Swearing, title says it all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniby/pseuds/Aniby
Summary: Grimmjow fucking hates his job. Until today...





	“I-plumber-meet-him-hot-client-that-cannot-pay-am-I-in-a-fucking-porn”-story

Grimmjow fucking _hates_ his job. It is literally shitty work. Why isn´t he postman, the people would be happy to see him then. But nobody is looking forward to a damn plumber. That are only assholes that are intruding the privacy of their bathrooms, getting rid of their shit and demanding loads of money for it.

 

Today he has a client named ‘Kurosaki’, that´s what the message from his boss says. He hopes that he or she would be at least friendly enough to offer him a cup of coffee. He is fucking tired.

 

As he arrives in front of the door, he pushes the bell more than perhaps necessary. A lot of people simply are taking too much time and for standing around in the cold for hours he won´t be paid. The door opens and an irritated dude with bright orange hair was looking at him. Grimmjow´s jaw almost drops. That guy was hot as fuck! Had he just got into a porn? He, plumber, meets him, the hot client…

 

“Hi, I´m Jaegerjaques, the plumber that you ordered.”

 

The face from the other brightens a bit. “Oh yeah, come in.”

 

He doesn´t offer him coffee but leads him directly into the bathroom (asshole) and explains that it´s about the drain of the shower (fuck yeah, not the shitty toilet) and that he tried different drain cleaners. Grimmjow rolls his eyes. He heard that case a fucking thousand times already.

 

“You probably destroyed your pipes with that. Because this apartment is one of the newer constructions, I guess there are plastic pipes laid instead of metal pipes and these are corroded by drain cleaners.”

 

“Oh…” At least he has the decency to look ashamed.

 

“No doubt you have to replace the pipes. But that will cost.”

 

Kurosaki looks up terrified. “How much approximately?”

 

“I can´t say that for certain… More than 500$, I guess.”

 

“Shit, I don´t have so much money.” Now seriously. Had Grimmjow got into a porn? He, plumber, meets him, the hot client that can´t pay?

 

It´s worth a try. “We could find an alternative for you to pay me…” With that he closes the distance between them, leans on the doorframe casually and tries to look preferably lascivious.

 

But fucking Kurosaki doesn´t get it though. “Um…Okay…and how?”

 

“Well…let´s say you could check _my_ pipe, too.” Grimmjow mentally hits his head. Worst. Pick-up line. Ever.

 

But Kurosaki finally seems to understand, because he blinks a couple times and then bites his bottom lip. Grimmjow is already thinking he pushed too far and the other will throw him out in a moment and he will be fired, but all of a sudden Kurosaki smirks.

 

“I think I know better about _that_ kind of pipe.”

 

Today Grimmjow fucking _loves_ his job.


End file.
